When We Are Together
by SiriaSam
Summary: Chiyo en Daichi just lost everything they had. Looking for another werewolf tribe who can help them, they realize by finding another wounded werewolf that the tribes won't be able to help them. Looking for help else where, Chiyo is forced to work with the one race she can't stand. The vampires and to get their help, Chiyo must get in the good graces of the Dark Prince.


Hoofdstuk 1

Chiyo looked up from her book in annoyance. Where came all that noise from? Before she reached the door someone opened it, ran in the door and closed it. "Daichi? What are you doing?" Chiyo looked at the younger boy. Daichi looked up. "We have to go, Chi-sama" Chiyo blinked her eyes. "Go? Go where?" "We're being attacked, Ryo-sama he…" Chiyo held her breath for a second. "What happened to my father?" she demanded. "He was killed" Daichi wiped away a tear and looked up. "Killed?! By what? What is attacking us?!" Chiyo tried to control her anger. "We don't know. By the way they act you can say they are vampires but they are a lot stronger, faster and they have no presence at all" Daichi whimpered at the sound of loud growl on the other side of the door. "Get behind me" "But-" "No buts! NOW" Chiyo yelled. Daichi quickly moved behind Chiyo. Chiyo opened the door and looked at the monster that was growling in the hallway. His face was white, he eyes dark and blood was all over him. In his hand Chiyo saw her father necklace. The monster didn't spend much time thinking and attacked Chiyo right away. Somewhere from behind she heard Daichi calling her name. She reached out her arm and grabbed the monster's neck. The monster growled while Chiyo squeezed her hand. Slowly the growling changed into shrieking while blood spilled out of his neck. With ease Chiyo ripped apart the monsters neck. Chiyo threw meat part in her hand away and grabbed her father's necklace. Chiyo heard a lot of noise and she quickly turned around. "Open the window" she said. Daichi quickly did as he was told. "We can't jump from here. It's too far" Chiyo smiled. "Maybe you can't but I can" She put on the necklace and bend forwards. Slowly her feet turned into paws, fur ripped apart her pants and the smile on her face changed into snout with a lot of teeth. Daichi just watched her as she changed from a pretty girl with blond her into a massive white wolf. The wolf growled and Daichi quickly climbed on it's back.

"Are you okay?" With a worried look Daichi looked at Chiyo. "I'll be fine after I catch my breath" Chiyo breathed heavily. "It's been awhile since I ran so fast over a long distance" Chiyo chuckled a bit. Daichi smiled. "We should have brought spare clothing. My cape hardly covers your body" Chiyo smacked the youngers boy's head. "Look somewhere else!" Daichi laughed hard rubbing his head. "Well, this is something that doesn't happen a lot. Are you actually embarrassed?" Chiyo ignored Daichi's comment and looked up at the dark sky. "What are we going to do now?" Chiyo played with her father's necklace. "The closest clan is at least a day travel from her-" Chiyo's stomach growled. Daichi quickly stood up. "I'll go hunt" Chiyo nodded. "Be careful" Daichi got ready to transform but Chiyo quickly stopped him. "Take of your clothes first. We better keep some clothing on us" Daichi looked at Chiyo for a second, nodded and quickly hide behind a tree. Shortly after that a brown wolf appeared from behind the tree. Daichi was much smaller than Chiyo but still much bigger than a normal wolf. _I'm going. _Chiyo smiled. _Good luck! _Daichi disappeared in the forest, leaving Chiyo by herself. She gripped the necklace tightly. What was she supposed to do now? Her tribe got murdered and she had no idea by what. It was like Daichi said. They look a lot like vampires but they're not. Besides the closest vampire clan is at least a month travel from here. And even if it was closer, vampires wouldn't be foolish enough to start another war between the wolves and them.

It was easier for Chiyo to stay in her wolf form. Especially since she didn't have any clothes. Daichi ran with her in his wolf form unless he got tired. In that case, Chiyo carried him on her back. Unlike Chiyo, Daichi wasn't born as a werewolf and that's why he was a lot weaker. A Wild born had bitten Daichi and left him to die. It was Chiyo that found him and helped him staying alive. Chiyo suddenly stopped. Daichi looked at her. _What's wrong? _Daichi's voice resounded in Chiyo's mind. It was how they communicated in their wolf form. It wasn't limited to their wolf form, they could talk through telepathy even in their human form. _Somebody is close. _Daichi sniffed the air. _You're right but… this smell, it's familiar. _Not long after that the two found out why the smell was so familiar. A big grey wolf appeared from the bushes. His front leg was badly injured. As soon as the wolf saw Daichi and Chiyo he growled. Daichi growled back but Chiyo just looked at him. Without any warning the wolf passed out. _W-what happened? _Daichi looked from the unknown wolf to Chiyo and back. _He's exhausted. _Chiyo moved in closer and saw the necklace the wolf was wearing. _Look at this, Dai. He's from the southern tribe. _Daichi carefully came closer. _The southern tribe? What is he doing all the way here?!_ Chiyo slowly changed into her human form and carefully touched the wolf's wound. "He's hurt badly. It wouldn't surprise me if he got attacked by the same monsters as we did" _What are we going to do now? _Chiyo shrugged. "Honestly, I'm out of ideas. If he was attacked all the way in the south then I can only assume that the other tribes aren't doing much better" _Why? We can always try, right? The __Rabbit tribe is only a day away from here. _Chiyo sighed. "You really don't smell it, do you? We should've spend time training your nose instead of the toughness training we did" _Smell? Smell what? _Chiyo looked at the young wolf. "The smell of dead. I was just thinking what we should do when I smelled him. I'm pretty sure that the rabbit tribe isn't there anymore" Daichi shook his head. _Impossible._ He turned around and ran away. "DAICHI!" Chiyo wanted to ran after him but then realized the wounded wolf. She sighed.


End file.
